Nothing Else Matters
by Shin's Addict
Summary: A one-shot lemon of Kanda and my oc ! Rated M for the lemon! Enjoy ! I love reviews !


My room was large. It had an upper level that was fairly large but only covered about ¼ of the bottom floor in my room. There was a black railing along the edge of the deck. If you walked up to the edge, you could see the bottom floor. I had my bed, desk with a computer and phone on it, and the dresser that was larger than my king sized bed. There was a large glass window right next to the ladder to get to the top floor. In a little boxed off area under the deck was a large black door with huge locks on it to prevent any noah or akuma from getting into the room in case of an emergency. On the deck I had a white leather couch in the upper area of the box area. Above the couch I had some of the first clothing I designed and made, they were pinned to the right side of the wall. Next to the right wall I had quite a few fashion portraits hanging. Some were fashion shoot photos. Others had clothing design sketches of one to five models on the paper. At the corner of the deck I had some fashion mannequins with work in progress clothing on them. Sitting next to them was a box filled with fabric, zippers, and other fashion designing materials. I had neon lights on the walls so some areas were yellow, some being orange, others being pink, blue, or green. I have pictures of my family on the wall over the computer downstairs. I like to look at them when I miss home. I had a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling to light up the bottom floor. It had five strands of crystals and lights hanging the longest in the middle. Then there was another layer of crystals and lights coming down about a half of a foot less then the longest layer. Then the shortest layer had 20 strands of crystals and lights. All together, it made a large chandelier. Next to the fashion mannequins I had a slide that reached the bottom floor so I could get down quickly or just if I wanted to have some fun. In the corner next to the slide I had a swing that I like to go on when I get bored, am stressed out, or just want to feel like a kid again. All together, it made for the dream room of a child… Or the dream room of a stressed out 18-year-old.

I was upstairs on the white leather couch reading a book when I heard the door open and close. I got up and walked over to the edge of railing. There was a slight breeze from the window since I left it open. My silky brown hair flowed with the wind. My bright red eyes are enhanced by the neon green light on the wall. I leaned against the black railing. My cute short white dress moved around with every motion. "Hey, Kanda."

"Hey, you free for a little while?" Kanda said.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Come down," he demanded.

"Okay, okay. Whatever floats your boat."

I got on the slide and slid down. Kanda locked all five of the large locks on the door, making me confused. He's never been so serious about something that he'll lock all five of the locks… Nonetheless even one. I froze at the bottom of the slide. "Kanda… What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You locked all five of the bolts, something is wrong."

"I said that nothing is wrong," he said then walked over and sat on the swing. "Come here," he demanded again.

"You're so demanding today," I said while standing up. "Oh wait, you're always like that." I said looking up a little. Kanda glared at me.

"Just come here."

"Okay, okay," I said starting to walk over to the swing.

I walked over to the side of the swing and leaned on the chain that held the seat up. "Get on my lap," he demanded again.

"You're extra demanding today. Don't I get a please somewhere in here?"

"Please," he said like he was in pain.

"Thank you," I said as I sat on his lap, my legs moved off to the side so I could still see his face.

"Not like that," he said as if I had done some directions incorrectly.

"Well, how do _you_ want me to sit then?"

"Like this," he grabbed my leg under my thigh and pulled it so my right leg was in-between the chain and his body. Then he moved my left leg and did the same with it on the other side of the swing. "There. Now move in a litter closer or you're going to fall off my lap."

I was already blushing from the position but now he was telling me to move closer to him? I'm not sure I could do that without my head exploding first. I slide in a little but not very much. "You moved like a centimeter… come closer."

I slid a little closer to him. "You moved another centimeter. Am I going to have to do all the work or something?" he said slightly glaring at me.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault you made me do this!"

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything Emi," he said as he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was now pressed up against his stomach. My face got really hot in an instant. My head felt extremely heavy. I gently laid my forehead onto his and stared into his dark eyes. I always got lost in them. I pulled the hair tie out of his long, black hair so it fell to his shoulders. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I like you with your hair down." I said then he smirked.

He tilted his head up to kiss me. His soft lips were gentle yet forceful. I kissed back harder. He instantly kissed back harder. I might have been on top at the moment but he sure wasn't going to give up dominance because of that. He licked my lips asking for entrance but I wasn't going to let him in so easily. I kept my lips sealed tightly until he got impatient and frustrated and bit my lip. I opened my mouth to say "ow" but he immediately placed his mouth back onto mine.

He explored my entire mouth, not leaving a single area un-discovered. He was dominating and he knew it.

He slipped his hands up the back of my dress and un-hooked my bra. My first response was to hold my bra down to my chest so it wouldn't slip off. "Come on, don't tell me you're embarrassed." He said with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"I-I'm not!" I said. It was a complete lie though.

He pushed me even closer to him and carried me over to my bed and gently put me down on it then leaned over me. He kissed me gently with no force this time. I knew he was trying to comfort me now. He tried slipping my bra off me but I covered my chest with my arms again. My face had become hot again.

He was really frustrated this time. He pinned my hands down onto the bed then moved them above my head. He held them down with one hand and gently kissed me again. "I said that I wouldn't hurt you Emi."

"I-I know… It's just… Embarrassing…" I said while getting quieter as I spoke. He bent down to my ear. "It's okay. Just trust me." He said then kissed my neck.

He moved his hand back up my shirt and slipped my bra off this time. I tried to cover my chest again but I couldn't because he was still pinning my hands down. He started to passionately kiss me again, moving from my lips to my jawbone, to my neck. He kissed my neck, stopping occasionally to softly bite down on my skin until he found my soft spot. He gently bit down on it causing me to moan lightly.

He moved my dress up my stomach, relieving my underwear. He continued moving it up until it was under my bust. He stopped at the flinch of my body. I was embarrassed so I tried to stop him but his grip on my hands was too strong. He moved his hand to my cheek and he kissed me gently to help me calm down. Then he continued moving my dress up.

My upper body now being bare naked and cold was right in front of Kanda. He took a long stare at my breasts before looking back up at my face, which had been turned to the side, eyes shut tight. He turned my head towards him. "Open your eyes," he demanded. I slowly opened them. "Why are you so embarrassed? Your body is amazing," he said seductively.

With that comment, my face started turning red. He lifted his body off of mine and took his shirt off to show his muscular toned chest and stomach with his tattoo on his left breast. He leaned back over me. "Does that help?"

"Not really but I appreciate the thought…"

He leaned down and kissed me with force again. His hands moved down my cheek to my breasts. As he grabbed them I gasped. He ignored my gasp and continued kissing me and started messaging my breasts. His head moved down to my chest as well and he licked my left breast then started sucking on it.

My back arched up and I moaned softly. He continued massaging my other breast while sucking on my left breast. Then he switched sides and did the same for the other side.

When he was done, he kissed my lips one last time then lifted himself off of me. "What? That's it?" I asked. I was expecting him to go all the way by the way he had been acting.

"Why? Do you want there to be more? Because I can arrange that," he said smirking at me. I turned my head away from him.

"Well… I just thought that… Well, you know… We were going to go all the way tonight…"

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe a little…"

"You don't seem to be completely sure about that."

"Of course I'm not! It'll be my first time!" he continued smirking at me. "Oh, forget it!" I said rolling off my bed to grab my bra. Kanda moved quickly and pinned me to the bed.

"Let's do it then," he said then kissed me forcefully. His kissed was filled with lust now.

He slipped my underwear down, making me completely naked. "H-Hey! That's not fair!"

He chuckled then stood up and slid his pants and boxers off. I tried to avoid any staring but I couldn't help it. He was smaller then I thought he'd be…

He leaned back over me and continued kissing me. He moved his hands and started rubbing my inner thighs. I bit my lip at the dis-comfort I was having. He ignored it and continued kissing me though. Then he moved his hand and rubbed it over the entire area causing me to gasp and bite my lip again. "Still embarrassed, huh?"

"No, just nervous…"

He kissed me again. "Just relax."

He pushed one finger into my entrance. It hurt at first but then he started to thrust his finger in and out and pleasure took over. Then he slid in a second finger and a third, making deeper and fast thrusts. I moaned in pleasure. He stopped before I could cum though. "Save it for the real fun," he said.

He held himself at my entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I bit my lip and nodded. As gently as he could, he pushed himself into me. I screamed out in pain as he entered me. Tears ran down my cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed my lips.

He stayed still for a little while to let me get used to his size. He might have been smaller than I thought he would be but he was still big. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him as a sign that he could move.

He thrusted slowly and kissed me to hold in my screams. He wiped any tears away that fell down my cheeks. Pain slowly turned into pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster. I moaned in pleasure. "Kan-da~!"

"Call me Yuu," he said then kissed my lips again.

"Yuu~!"

We reached our climax. I felt his sperm release inside of me as my walls tightened around him.

When it was all over, he collapsed next to me. I moved into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him for a feeling of security. I shivered and he pulled the blanket over us. For the rest of the night, he didn't let me go and occasionally kissed my forehead. "I love you," he said. I tilted my head up to look at him. It shocked me that he was the first one to say it. I expected the complete opposite with him. I thought that it would take some work to get him to say that. My face lit up into a warm smile.

"I love you too."

I moved my head back into his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his body. He followed my example shortly after.


End file.
